


The Arrangement

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal's escaped and is pretending to be human. But she needs a little job doing, so something has to be arranged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

"It seems simple to me," said Carla. "Spiro wants Fowl dead. You want Fowl dead."

Opal – now one Miss Ruby Patrick – smiled. "And what do you want, Miss Frazetti?"

"I want my money." Carla smiled too. Ruby noticed the inset gem. How appropriate.

"It will be in your Cayman Islands account by ten." Ruby sipped her wine. "After all, you'll want a new dress for the opera tomorrow."

Carla frowned. "Opera?" She loved it, but she'd no tickets booked.

"Yes. I'm taking you."

"I don't socialise with clients."

"Of course not. Your previous clients were all stupid men."

They laughed.


End file.
